


Похищение Мьёльнира

by helgatrush



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Йотун Трим похищает Мьёльнир и соглашается вернуть его только в обмен на свадьбу с Фрейей. Локи находит альтернативное решение проблемы.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Похищение Мьёльнира

**Author's Note:**

> Для ИЖДУ, которая вджобывает на своей работе до посинения, не спит, не ест, не умывается, но при этом продолжает писать фандомные посты, полные сердец и восторга.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - говорит Тор, и в его голосе слышится рокот отдалённого грома, но Локи не боится этой угрозы. Он усмехается, поправляя на брате вуаль, и легонько касается его лица рукой. Тор морщится от этого прикосновения: - Холодно, - ворчит он, протягивая руку, чтобы почесать щёку, которую кольнуло льдинками магии, но Локи хлопает его по пальцам:  
\- Оставь, нарушишь ход волшебства, и сам будешь объяснять Триму, почему у женщины борода растёт.  
Тор смеётся, и гром ярости теперь хохотом плещется в его горле:  
\- В Асгарде даже женщины суровы! - восклицает он, хлопая себя по бедру, и подол тёмно-алого, как его плащ, платья, колышется, на миг обрисовав силуэт его сильных ног. - Пусть знают.  
\- Пусть, - соглашается Локи по привычке и стягивает с себя штаны. Он стоит в одной рубахе и сапогах, мягких, женских, оглядывая разложенные на кровати платья. Ему кажется, Тор смотрит на него снисходительно, едва ли не с насмешкой, и от этого ощущения Локи хочется что-нибудь сломать, но он настолько привык держать эмоции при себе, что сдерживается и сейчас. Только смотрит на брата через плечо, чуть склонив голову:  
\- Синее или зелёное? - спрашивает он, зная, что Тор только отмахнётся или, чего доброго, пошутит, что Один подарил ему сестру вместо брата, но Тор неожиданно хмурится, задумавшись.  
\- Зелёное, - говорит он, наконец, и Локи понимает, что за это время так и не решился вздохнуть. Неожиданно это было, и он берёт платье с кровати, оглаживая ладонью зелёный шелк, позволяя ему змеёй скользнуть по коже.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он наудачу, но на этот вопрос Тора уже не хватает. Он разводит руками и, отводя взгляд, бурчит:  
\- Не знаю, наугад выбрал.

Тор всеми силами старается не пялиться на то, как Локи уверенным, но в то же время мягким и женственным шагом проходит через тронный зал в замке Трима и бесстрашно смотрит в глаза ледяному великану. Тора раздражает не пропажа Мьёльнира и даже не то, что он, обряженный в платье Фрейи, сидит, как дурак, и, потупив взор, слушает довольный голос йотуна, которому он даже по морде съездить не может, чтобы не нарушить интригу. Его до ужаса, до холодка в затылке, угнетает то, что Локи вынужден рисковать из-за него. Наверное, если бы Тор умел бояться, он назвал бы это чувство страхом.  
\- Смотри, какая! - шепчет один из слуг Трима на ухо другому и указывает на прямую, как копьё, спину Локи. - Вот это ноги, видел? Видел?  
Тор сжимает кулаки, сминая в пальцах подол, и жалеет, что подол его платья красен не от крови этих двух ледяных уродцев.  
\- Семь долгих дней и семь долгих ночей не спала Фрейя, - нараспев начинает Локи, склонившись в поклоне перед троном Трима, угловатым, как и фигура самого великана, - Ждала она встречи с тобой, о Трим.  
Локи говорит что-то ещё, но Тор не различает слов, как в детстве, когда отец или наставники читали им нотации. Он разглядывает зал, планируя стратегию отхода, пересчитывает слуг, прикидывая, сколько из них стоят хоть чего-то в драке. Он смотрит на фигуру Локи: зелёное пятно в сером зале. Он похож на подснежник, первый пробившийся весной к солнцу, и бледное лицо его сейчас, под воздействием магии, кажется даже нежнее, чем лепестки первых цветов. Локи улыбается, поводя плечом, и тяжёлые серебряные серьги в его ушах рассыпают искры света по зеленой глади платья. Тору кажется, это какая-то очередная магическая уловка Локи, но он не может не смотреть на острые коленки, очерченные складками зелёного шёлка.  
Он разжимает кулаки только тогда, когда Локи мягкими шажками и потупив глаза подходит к нему и касается рукой его волос под белой вуалью.  
\- Идём, госпожа, - язвительно говорит он, - Твой будущий муж любезно предоставил нам лучшие покои в своём замке.

Тор злится, и Локи чувствует это чуть ли не кожей. Он оглядывается, проверить, не заметил ли кто ещё ярости старшего сына Одина, но ледяные истуканы по обе стороны двери даже не шевельнулись, хотя Тор, запутавшись в юбках, прорычал что-то, совсем не подобающее богине.  
\- Держи себя в руках, - шепчет Локи, дернув брата за рукав, едва за ними закрываются двери покоев. - А то от твоей горячности здесь скоро стены начнут таять.  
\- А и пусть, - ворчит Тор, плюхаясь на укрытую шкурами кровать, и вытягивает ноги. Локи видит его под мороком таким, какой он есть на самом деле: хмурый, как обиженный ребёнок, с рыжими искрами в спрятанной от чужих глаз бороде и горящими глазами. И, да, конечно же, в платье.  
\- Жаль, что я не умею рисовать, - улыбаясь, говорит Локи, садясь у края кровати, и, как подобает служанке, тянется к шнуркам на сапогах Тора. Тот приподнимает голову над кроватью и долгим, тёмным взглядом смотрит на Локи, которому неловко под этим взором, и он даже путается в шнурках.  
\- Жаль, что я тоже не умею, - говорит вдруг Тор и снова опускает голову. - Ты совсем как женщина.  
От этих слов Локи замирает и усмехается. Он сидит между расставленных ног Тора, и легкий край задранного алого подола колеблется от его дыхания, так близко он склонился к коленям Тора, чтобы распутать эту клятую шнуровку на сапогах.  
Ему кажется, горячность Тора передаётся и ему, и щёки теплеют, когда он поправляет подол платья Тора и трогает ледяной ладонью его колено. Ладонь покалывает жестковатыми рыжими волосками на коже Тора, и Локи усмехается:  
\- Зато ты - нет.  
Тор смотрит на него обиженно. Локи знает этот взгляд с детства, и может угадать его, даже не смотря на брата. Шелестя юбками, он встаёт с пола и тянется к оставленному на столе кувшину вина.  
\- Будешь пить? - спрашивает он у Тора, наливая вино в кубок, и добавляет ехидно: - Госпожа моя.

Тор умеет пить, не пьянея совсем, и только, пожалуй, Одину удалось бы перепить его на пирах в Асгарде, захоти он, но теперь у Тора голова идёт кругом от одного бокала, поднесённого холёными руками брата.  
Перед ним - Локи, - убеждает он себя. - Это же Локи, который боится темноты, но просиживает всю ночь только с одной свечой, скрючившись над книгами. Это же Локи, который не любит держать в руках оружие, но с лёгкостью справляется почти со всеми воинами, выходящими против него. Это же Локи, который как-то невозмутимо прижал руку Тора к столу, когда они сели состязаться в силе, смахнув опустевшие бутылки на пол. Тор, конечно, потом свалил всё на магические трюки братца, и Локи даже поддержал этот слух, но оба они знали - магией там и не пахло. Это - Локи.  
Но этот поворот головы, это игривое движение плеча, эти очертания узковатых, но всё ещё соблазнительных, бёдер под зелёной тканью...  
\- Что с тобой? - спрашивает Локи участливо, когда Тор, смяв в кулаке кубок, отшвыривает его в сторону. Он говорит что-то ещё про "потерпи" и "завтра ты получишь свой молот обратно", но Тор не слушает. Он вытирает с пересохших губ капли вина и, путаясь в юбках, шагает ближе к Локи. Каменный пол холодит босые ноги, но Тор не обращает на это внимания.  
У Локи рот приоткрыт от удивления, и Тор целует его жарко и жадно, как женщину, за затылок притягивает к себе, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Он, наверное, дёргает с головы Локи пару волос, когда порывисто ведёт ладонью вдоль его спины, притискивая к себе ближе, и мнёт в пальцах зелёный шёлк подола.

Тор не успевает подумать о том, что он делает, и что Локи может оттолкнуть его. Он всегда был скор на решения, и, если какое-то желание посещало его, он всегда шёл к нему напролом. Сейчас ему хочется узнать вкус губ женщины, которой притворяется Локи, и то, как пахнут её волосы утром после ночи, полной ласк.  
Локи не успевает подумать о том, что он делает, и что Тор потом, когда получит свой молот обратно и вернётся в Асгард, наверное, не вспомнит об этом. Он всегда следовал за братом и в шалостях, и иногда даже в битвах, и сейчас он улыбается, слыша, как шелестят, соприкасаясь, смятые юбки: алая и зелёная, - и перебирает светлые волосы Тора, пахнущие мёдом и вереском.


End file.
